Curious Predictions
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!
1. Chapter 1

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George! _

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for beta reading this for me! __Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories! Please review this if you like it! _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter One

Hermione scowled at the tea leaves which were smeared along the bottom of her teacup. She was currently in her least favorite place: the Divination classroom. She was glad she and the other fifth years only had to sit through this class once a week, because it was obviously a load of nonsense. She was currently carelessly leaning over the copy of "Unfogging the Future" that she shared with Neville, as she waited for the class to end. Hermione rolled her eyes and inadvertently tensed up as Professor Trelawney's bug-eyes met hers and she began to saunter toward their tiny table.

"Oh my," Trelawney rasped. "My dear, hand me your teacup." Hermione made a bug-eyed face at Neville as she handed her cup to the teacher. Neville was trying to contain his laughter as Trelawney gazed into the cup and then handed it back to Hermione. "It seems as though you will come across some money in the near future."

"What are you talking about? I thought this was the image of the sun," Hermione bitterly informed her teacher.

Trelawney turned a disappointed glance to Hermione as she said, "Dear, you regretfully do not possess the inner eye. That is clearly the image of an acorn,_not_ the sun."

Parvati and Lavender turned toward Hermione and sadly shook their heads in pity. Before Hermione had a chance to respond, the bell rang to signal the end of lessons. Hermione hurriedly packed up her bag and returned hers and Neville's teacups to the shelves. Then she rushed back to her dormitory room. Divination always put her in a terrible mood. When she arrived, she found an envelope on her bed. She opened it and read a nice card from her parents….which contained fifty pounds of spending cash.

Hermione froze in place. "No…it couldn't be," she mumbled out loud. "This is just a coincidence. Divination isn't accurate." And with that, Hermione tucked the money and the card into her nightstand and went to find her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week in Divination, Hermione had all but forgotten about the prediction about the money as she was attempting to determine the meaning of Neville's most recent dream.

"Then the trees stopped chasing me, and I fell into a river. The river carried me through a jungle before I arrived next to a farm. Then I went inside the barn and ate dinner with my third cousin. What do you think it means, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Uh…I think it might mean that you're crazy, Neville," Hermione joked. "But honestly, who has dreams like that?"

"Well, tell me about yours, and I'll see if I can translate it for you," Neville replied with a smile.

"Well, my dream is pretty simple and ordinary. I was lying in the grass near Hagrid's hut while stargazing. Then, all of my teeth fell out."

Neville flipped through a few pages in their textbook before he gave her a full translation. "Well, from what I can tell, you will fall but not be injured, and then you will witness a robbery."

Hermione started to laugh. "Are you kidding? That's actually funny!"

Neville chuckled along with her as they packed up their things and left Divination. They chatted about Hermione's dream as they walked down the tower stairs. "Honestly, Neville, I'm not even clumsy. And who would steal something from someone else at Hogwarts? Divination is a gigantic pile of-"

But Hermione didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, because she tripped over her untied shoelace and tumbled down the final few stairs.

"Hermione!" Neville gasped as he rushed toward her. "Are you all right?"

Hermione looked up at him from the spot on the floor where she landed. "Actually, I think I'm fine," she said as she easily stood and brushed herself off.

Neville's jaw dropped open at the same time Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Do you realize that the first part of the dream prediction has come true?" Neville asked in amazement.

"Don't even start with that!" Hermione scolded. "This is just a coincidence!" She then stormed off to Gryffindor tower in a huff.

The following day, Neville was still pestering her to consider that the prediction was accurate, but Hermione only denied it more fervently. If she were to admit that Divination _might_ be accurate _sometimes_, it would still go against everything she stood for. As Hermione was sitting in the common room arguing with Neville, she noticed Fred and George sneak across the room and up the stairs toward the dorms. A few minutes later they reemerged with fistfuls of candy.

Hermione jumped up from her chair and hurried toward the twins. "Where did you get all of those sweets?!" As a Prefect, she was perfectly well allowed to ask them this.

"If you must know, Miss Smarty Prefect, we stole them from Ron's trunk," Fred replied.

Hermione paled slightly as George smiled and said, "Ron always steals our sweets, so it's only fair."

Hermione gulped. "So what you're saying is, I just witnessed a robbery?"

Fred and George grinned identical smiles and both replied, "Absolutely!"

Hermione just turned and stumbled back to her seat next to Neville. She turned her wide eyes to Neville who asked, "You just witnessed a robbery, didn't you?"

Hermione merely nodded and let her head fall into her hands as Neville laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the following Tuesday, Hermione was hesitant to go to Divination. As she walked there with Ron, Harry and Neville, she began to think that perhaps her dream predictions were somewhat accurate. Also, her parents had sent her a lot of money. Maybe it actually was the sign of the acorn and not the sun in her teacup. No, she couldn't admit this!

As she found an empty table and took a seat with Neville, she heard Professor Trelawney announce that the class would be reading fortunes in crystal balls. Hermione smiled to herself. There was no way an accurate prediction could be made regarding her today. She was lousy at reading the crystals.

A few minutes later, Neville was looking into the crystal ball, trying to determine what was in store for him. "That's odd. I think I see myself petting a dog."

"Why is that odd?" Hermione asked.

"I'm allergic to dogs. It's your turn," Neville said as he passed the crystal ball to Hermione.

She took it in her hands and gazed into the centre of it. Grey and purple swirls remained in place of any real image. She glanced up at Neville and shook her head. "This is ridiculous. All I ever see in this thing is grey swirls."

Just as she was about to give up, the swirls started to take more familiar forms. She thought for a moment that she saw herself in the crystal, curly hair and all. Then it appeared that another image was standing next to her. This image was tall and had very red hair. Hermione squinted and leaned closer to the images. They began to get clearer and sharper. Hermione finally clearly saw what the images represented. She suddenly dropped the crystal ball onto the small table.

"What did you see?" Neville asked curiously as Ron and Harry turned to find out as well.

"N-nothing!" she squeaked. "I saw absolutely nothing of any importance or interest whatsoever!" Hermione was trying very hard to look truthful. There was no way in hell she was going to tell the three of them that the image she saw in the crystal ball was of her snogging George Weasley!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione is going to go crazy! Please review! Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George! _

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter Two

After Tuesday's Divination class, Hermione began to avoid George like the plague. After two predictions had come true, she didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. Not that George was un-kissable or anything like that. She just didn't understand what was going on. To her, Divination had always been a block in her class schedule which prevented her from taking classes she liked. There was no way this prediction could come true; she absolutely _needed_ it to be false. She was doing a really great job of hiding from George until Thursday after classes ended.

Up to this point, the school year had been filled with petty arguments and fights among the Gryffindor students. Some of them did not believe that Voldemort really was on the rise, while others firmly believed in the things that Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore were saying. Professor McGonagall had announced that she wanted to see all of the Gryffindors in the common room to discuss something.

"Please gather around me, everyone," said McGonagall to her students. "It seems that many of you aren't getting along. I'm very displeased that members of my own House are setting a bad example for the other students. It is for this reason that I have decided to assign a mandatory project that will be due in three weeks. This will be an opportunity to work one-on-one with someone else and learn another point of view."

Groans and complaints could be heard throughout the room, mainly coming from the Weasley twins. "Quiet!" exclaimed McGonagall. "Please listen while I divide all of you into pairs. You will work on a specific topic that will be different for each group. It is up to you to learn how to get along with your partner. Now when I call your name, please stand by your partner."

As she began to call names, Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, "I hope I'm with one of you two, or Ginny. This is going to be awful if I'm stuck with someone like Parvati who hates doing school work!"

"Hermione Granger," the Transfiguration teacher called. "Please come over and stand by George Weasley."

George grinned madly at the thought of being able to work with someone cute, who would probably do the entire project for him. Hermione froze in place. This wasn't possibly happening to her. How did she end up paired with George? There were nearly one hundred students in her House, and she was going to be paired with him. She once again vividly pictured the image that was in the crystal ball. There was no doubt about it… this was not good.

"The two of you will be responsible for making an interesting project about The International Warlock Convention of 1289," Professor McGonagall told them with a serious look.

"We can't," said George as Hermione gave him a jab in the ribs and a warning glance.

"Well, the two of you must work together on this project, so you will," their teacher responded.

George smiled and winked at Hermione before he said, "No, Professor, we really _can't_ you see, because it's _impossible_ to make an interesting project out of The International Warlock Convention of 1289. It will have to be a bland, boring project at best."

Several of the students laughed while Hermione covered her face with her hands. "_Why is this happening to me? He'd better not try to kiss me, or the world as I know it will cease to make sense! This is going to be a very long month,_" she thought.

"Well, then may I suggest that the two of you spend even more time ensuring that it exceeds expectations," the professor said before she began to read more names.

"Well, Granger, how excited are you to be working with yours truly?" George asked her as he draped an arm around her neck.

"Words escape me," she replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made her way down to dinner with Ron and Harry. They were discussing the projects they had to work on.

"Who do you guys have to work with?" Hermione asked.

"I got Katie Bell," said Harry. "She's nice, and she's on the Quidditch team, so our schedules are similar."

"I'm with Colin Creevey, which is a lucky thing, because he idolizes me," Ron said with a grin. "He'll do the entire project for me, because I'm friends with Harry!"

Hermione was about to comment on how Ron's behaviour would have an adverse effect on the purpose of the project, when she was surrounded by five girls from Gryffindor.

"Is it true?" one younger girl asked. "Do you really get to work on the project with George Weasley?"

Hermione looked completely perplexed. "Yes… why do you ask?"

Another girl squealed while a third said, "You are so lucky!"

As George's "groupies" ran off again, Hermione groaned. "The two of you are so lucky…this is going to be the longest three weeks of my life!"

When the trio arrived in the Great Hall, Hermione made sure to position herself between Harry and Ron so George wouldn't be able to sit next to her. George managed to sit on the other side of Ron, and he kept trying to talk to his new project partner. Hermione merely nodded to answer his questions.

Neville, who was seated across him her, asked, "Hermione, what did you see in the crystal ball on Tuesday that upset you so much?"

Hermione choked on her pudding. "Nothing! I already told you, there was nothing there!"

"Come on, Hermione. I'll try to help you with the prediction if you just tell me what it was," Neville replied.

Hermione felt everyone's eyes on her. "It was just grey swirls," she said weakly.

Ginny looked unconvinced. "Neville said it upset you, though."

Hermione gulped. Harry, Ron and the twins were all watching her now as well. "No…I, uh, just accidentally dropped the crystal ball on the table. No big deal," Hermione sputtered with a nervous laugh. "Well, would you look at the time? I need to go to the library!" Within a second, Hermione was out of her seat and heading for the door. She rushed along the corridors and wound through the school until she reached the library. She smiled at Madam Pince and took a seat at her favourite table. Just as she pulled out a chair, she turned and smacked directly into George's chest.

"You scared me!" Hermione hissed as she glared up into George's eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she wasn't sure if he scared her just now or made her nervous in general. "Why are you even in the library, George?"

George grinned down at her, and Hermione suddenly noticed how close he was. His lips were very close and at her eye level. She gasped and moved away from him as she remembered the crystal ball. She turned and immediately sat in the chair she had pulled out.

George pulled out the seat next to her. "Why are you so nervous? You seem very jittery today. Do you have a fever?" George reached his hand out to feel her forehead, but Hermione smacked it away.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Why are you here?"

George frowned slightly as he said, "We have a project to work on, remember? The International Warlock Convention of some stupid year?"

Hermione started to laugh. "Don't lie, George. I know better than to believe that you would start a project on the day that it was assigned." She continued to laugh, and George couldn't help but smile… she looked so cute. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"I guess it's impossible to fool Miss Smarty Prefect. I needed to come to the library to do research for a Skiving Snackbox item, but Fred and I forgot where the library was." He turned his head to glance around the room. "We don't come here much. So I decided to follow you." Hermione laughed even harder. "Can't you be any quieter, Hermione? I don't want to get in trouble."

Hermione managed to quiet her laughter as she mumbled, "Yes, we wouldn't want to tarnish your _sterling_ reputation by getting into trouble."

George flashed her a dashing grin, which for some reason made Hermione's stomach flip. "I'm going to sneak into the Restricted Section, but don't leave without me." Hermione raised an eyebrow. George grinned and whispered, "Walk back to the common room with me? There's no way I'll be able to find the way back alone."

Hermione nodded as George strolled over to the Restricted Section. Her heart was pounding again. What on earth was going on? She sat down and actually started to make an outline for their International Warlock Convention of 1289 project. George wandered back over to her a few times to borrow some parchment, a quill and to make sure she wasn't going to leave him there. Several hours later, Hermione packed her books and went to look for him. She wandered through the shelves for a few minutes before she found George sitting on the floor, surrounded by books, taking notes with her quill.

Hermione thought to herself, "_He looks awfully cute when he's staying out of trouble!_" Just then George looked up at her and smiled.

"Ready to go then?" he asked. Hermione nodded and he stacked the books up for the House Elves to return to the shelves.

George walked back to the Common Room with Hermione. They didn't speak much, because Hermione's brain was freaking her out. All in the same week she had thought that George looked cute, been assigned to work on a project with him, and predicted that she was going to snog him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I almost feel badly for Hermione, but honestly... it's George Weasley... what's not to love:) _

_Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George! _

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter Three

The following day, Hermione returned to avoiding George. She was getting really tired of the annoying girls giggling and asking her about her project with him. One girl asked if she knew George's favourite colour. Another one asked if Hermione knew whether George wore boxers or briefs. She'd had enough, and they were only one day into the project.

When lessons ended for the day, and the weekend officially began, Hermione ventured back to the library to write essays and further work on the International Warlock Convention of 1289 project. Truth be told, she didn't need any help from George, but she did wish someone was there to keep her company. But if he wasn't involved, they would probably receive a higher grade, plus she wouldn't have to worry about the way he made her stomach flip. After she'd been in the library for awhile, she stood up to stretch. She noticed that many pairs of Gryffindors were working together. This almost made her wish that George was there after all. Like clockwork, Fred and George came strolling into the library.

She overheard George saying, "See, Gred, the library isn't scary at all. Look, Angelina is even here." Fred immediately made a beeline toward his girlfriend, just as George spotted Hermione.

"Gosh, Hermione, it seems like you live here," he joked.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well at least I have half a brain. Did you know that the giggly girls seem to idolize you?" she asked. "They keep asking me questions about you and following me around!"

George scratched his head. "Yes, they are quite mindless, aren't they? I just tune them out. You'll get used to it," he said dismissively. "Want to work on the project?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you certain that you want to help me? Are you sure you aren't going to mess it up on purpose, or make something explode while we work?"

George feigned shock. "I would never, ever do something like that! Besides, you're a Prefect. I would _never_ misbehave in front of a Prefect!"

Hermione hid her smile as she led the way back to her table. Within a matter of minutes, George ceased to pay attention and work on the project. Instead he was folding paper dragons and sending them flying around the library. Hermione started laughing and swatting them out of the air.

"George, can you try to take this seriously?" Hermione asked him as she giggled. "We only have three weeks, and I think we really did get the worst topic."

George looked her in the eyes. "Maybe I can just give you moral support, because honestly, you're a much better student than I am. I don't even think I know how to make an outline."

"You're not an idiot George. Besides, it will take twice the time if I do this entire bloody project by myself," she answered.

"Blimey, Hermione, you just cursed! Maybe working on this damn project with you won't be so bloody terrible after all," he said with a chuckle.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. Voice dripping with sarcasm, she asked, "How did I get lucky enough to be paired with you?"

"Very lucky indeed," he responded, seriously. "I mean, who else in Gryffindor is as funny, charming and attractive as I am?"

"Fred," she responded swiftly.

"Wow, you answered that very quickly. It was a good answer, actually, but…hey, you like Fred, don't you?" he asked.

"No!" she replied. She really didn't see Fred as anything other than a friend.

"I don't believe you," George said as he stuck out his chin and shook his head.

"Fine, don't believe me. It doesn't matter to me."

George leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Hermione turned and faced him. His close proximity immediately made her picture the image from the crystal ball, and she blushed furiously.

"Oh, don't even try to deny it! You're blushing!" George said as he pointed at her. Hermione didn't know how she would be able to get out of this mess, so she just turned back to her outline.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly let it back out. "Can we just focus on the Warlock Convention?" George finally stopped teasing her and helped her work on their project. "How do you think we should present this for McGonagall?"

"How about sock puppets?" suggested George.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Sock puppets? You want us to make a sock puppet show? You're kidding, right?"

"Gee, Hermione, I can't think of anything else. Honestly, I mean what do you picture when you think of the International Warlock Convention of 1289?" he asked.

Hermione really didn't want to admit it, but she did. "I suppose that I picture a bunch of old, worn out, sock-looking wizards sitting around arguing."

George cracked up. "Exactly." So they set to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that weekend, Hermione was in the common room doing some homework as George meandered over.

"Hey, Miss Smarty Prefect. What are you doing?" George asked as he hopped onto the table and sat on her books and parchment.

"I'm not so sure I like that nickname," she said as she scooted her chair back a bit. "Do you mind? You're sitting on my homework."

"Nope, I don't mind at all," he said leaning his head toward hers. "In fact, I think it's terribly fun to annoy you."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. Just as she was about to respond, she heard Vicky Frobisher, one of George's "groupies", behind her laughing without bothering to quiet her voice. "Why does he even talk to her when he doesn't have to? She's a complete nerd," Vicky said to her friends.

Hermione froze as her eyes met George's. She almost felt like crying. "I told you, I try to tune them out," George said. His gaze never wavered from Hermione's eyes as he raised his voice and said, "Would you like to come for a walk with me, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded quickly. She really needed to get out of the common room. She turned and stood as George jumped down from the table. As they headed toward the portrait hole, Hermione noticed that Vicky and the other girls looked quite surprised.

"Thanks, George," Hermione smiled up at him.

"My pleasure," he returned her smile.

"So, where are we going?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grrr... Vicky! Wonder where Hermione and George are going... _

_Do you like it? I hope you do! Please review!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George! _

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

_Thanks for all of the reviews so far! _:

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter Four

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they left the common room.

"Well, you are going to help Fred and me with a prank," George replied calmly.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked.

George put his hand over her mouth. "Hermione, the first rule is to be quiet and stealthy. No more screaming."

Hermione pulled his hands away from her face. "You can't expect me to help you…I'm a Prefect!" she whispered.

"Yes, but you're Miss Smarty Prefect, and I believe that even you know how to break the rules," he told her. "You are our favourite Prefect of all the Prefects."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Come on. We need to meet up with Fred. Maybe, if you behave yourself, I won't tell him that you fancy him," George said as he led the way down a corridor.

Hermione ran after him and loudly whispered, "I do _not_ fancy Fred! I already told you that!"

George stopped and looked at her. Hermione thought, "_He almost looks relieved._"

"I really hope not, because you know Angelina would kill you, right?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I mean the two of them are so cute together. It's actually quite disgusting. Where are we meeting him, anyway?"

"The dungeons. We are going to prank ol' Filch while he's cleaning down there," he told her with a glint in his eyes. They quietly crept down to the dungeons, past Snape's classroom until they could faintly hear the caretaker cleaning while he talked to his cat. Suddenly two arms reached out and grabbed Hermione and George, dragging them around a corner. Before Hermione could scream her mouth was covered by four identical hands.

"Forge, why did you bring her here? She's a Prefect," Fred whispered to his twin.

"She's cool, Gred. I promise," George whispered back. Then all four hands dropped from her mouth.

Hermione was having a difficult time actually believing that she was involved in a Weasley twin prank. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Then she was rewarded with identical, mischief filled smiles.

"Just watch, and learn," George said as he pulled a bucket of purple goop out of the corner. Fred was pulling packs of fireworks out of his pockets and lining them up along the floor. He handed some to Hermione, and she spread them along the other side of the corridor. "_Why am I helping them? This doesn't even make sense!_" she thought.

"Ok, I'm going to sneak around the corner and pour this all over the floor. Then when I turn and run back, both of you are going to light the fireworks," George explained. "Then, run like bloody hell!"

George quietly dashed around the corner and poured the purple goop all over the stone floor in a thick layer. Then he turned back and ran toward Fred and Hermione who had their wands out. When he ran past them, they magically ignited the fireworks. Hermione felt a thrill of adrenaline as she and Fred turned and ran after George. Within seconds, Filch and Mrs. Norris ran to investigate the outrageous noise and stepped in the goop.

"George! Where am I supposed to go?" Hermione called after him. She was afraid that the other teachers would show up shortly.

"In here," he told her as he pulled her through a door. Fred ran past them and said he'd meet them later. Hermione found herself crammed into a tiny cupboard with George. Her heart was pounding, but she didn't believe it was from running. It was definitely because her back was pressed up against George's chest.

"I'm really proud of you! You're a bad-ass!" George whispered to her. Hermione could feel her face burning as she remembered the image of George in the crystal ball.

"Uh, thanks… where are we? _Lumos!_" she said.

The small room was immediately illuminated. It appeared as if they were hiding in a tiny closet filled with old books and parchment.

George grabbed Hermione's wand and whispered, "_Nox!_" The room was suddenly dark again. "We need to stay in the dark so none of the teachers get suspicious and come in here." When George handed her wand back to her, Hermione felt his fingers brush hers. Hermione sucked in a breath and moved back a little bit… where she bumped harder into George's chest. She felt his hands on her shoulders as a means to steady her.

Hermione needed to think of something normal to talk about. "So, what happened when they stepped in the purple stuff?"

George chuckled. "It's a prototype for a new product. Fred named it Shoe-Stick-Goo, and right about now, Old Filchy and Mrs. Norris are stuck in it. In fact, the more you struggle to get out of it, the more stuck you become!"

"Very clever," Hermione responded. "So you needed to fireworks to lure him into the trap?"

"Indeed," George told her. Just then they heard a number of people running past the door. Hermione could feel George hold his breath, and she hoped like hell that nobody would open the door. In the distance they could hear Professor Sprout asking Filch what he and his cat were standing in. Hermione and George were silently shaking with laughter when they heard Filch saying, "Those blasted twins!" over and over again.

They waited in the cupboard until they could no longer hear the teachers arguing and attempting to pull the victims out of the goop. Hermione turned slightly toward George and asked, "Do you think it's safe to leave yet?"

"Better give it another minute. McGonagall usually hangs around for awhile hoping to catch me and Fred, and I really don't want you to get in trouble," George told her. "I did kind of drag you along whether you wanted to come or not."

"That's ok," Hermione whispered. "I had fun."

George leaned very close to her ear and whispered, "You'd better watch out, Granger. Nothing is hotter than a girl who breaks the rules from time to time."

His voice was mesmerizing her, and she turned further toward him to make a retort. Just then, the door burst open, and Fred flooded their little room with light.

"We're in the clear," he told them. Then he suddenly looked very guilty. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Hermione realized that her face was nearly touching George's, and his hands were still on her shoulders. She quickly flung herself out of the room and told Fred, "Of course you aren't!"

Fred just looked at George who only shrugged. "Well, regardless, I think we got away with it." He and George grinned and shook hands. "And Hermione, you were fantastic. Good to know you had it in you."

Hermione grinned along with them as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. Part of her was beginning to feel deviously good about partaking in the prank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked this chapter... it was loads of fun to write it! _

_Hermione has all the luck... I'd love to pull a Weasley prank! _

_Thanks for all of the reviews so far! _:_ I wouldn't mind having some more!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter Five

The following Tuesday, Hermione found herself in Divination, once again sharing her table with Neville. She'd actually had a very nice weekend, and she was surprised that George was being quite helpful with her work on their project.

"_George_," she thought to herself. "_Why can't I stop thinking about him? This is going to get me into trouble._"

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Professor Trelawney's voice. "Take out the crystal balls once again and interpret your vision for your partner."

Neville pulled their crystal ball off the shelf as Hermione's thoughts bounced around in her head. She was definitely more than a little scared to discover what her prediction would be this week. She thought she would be alright as long as it didn't involve a certain Weasley twin.

"Wanna go first Hermione?" Neville asked as he reached out to hand her the crystal ball.

"Uh, you go ahead Neville," Hermione told him. She didn't want to go first. In fact, she didn't want to go at all.

Neville took his seat and gazed into the sphere. He mumbled something about a prediction regarding his Herbology marks improving. Hermione wasn't paying much attention until Neville passed the ball to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she placed it in her right palm. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before she gazed into the crystal ball. As usual, Hermione saw the grey and purple swirls dancing around inside.

"See anything?" Neville quickly asked. He had been very curious about what upset Hermione during last week's class period.

"Nope," she replied hastily. "And I doubt I will. These things never work for me." Hermione still only saw the swirls, much to her relief. She was about the set it back down on the table and forget about it, when she began to see two familiar images. "_No, this is not possibly happening again!_" she thought as her own image and the image of George Weasley appeared before her. This time she saw everything more vividly. She and George were snogging in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She had her arms wrapped all around George, and he was really getting involved as well. It seemed like it would have been a very nice experience. Then Hermione remembered where she was and what this image meant. Once again she dropped the crystal ball onto the table.

"What was it?" Neville asked. "Hermione, your face is all red. What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all!" she quickly responded as Professor Trelawney shuffled over to their table.

"Miss Granger!" she gasped. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention! You are not taking proper care of the instruments in this classroom. Next time, I hope you will remember not to just throw the crystal balls onto the table! Please, be here tonight after dinner." She shuffled away again, just as quickly.

Hermione sat in her seat with her jaw hanging open. Not only did she just see herself kissing George, _again_, but she also earned a detention.

Ron leaned toward her from the next table and tried to give her a high-five. Hermione just scowled at him. "I didn't _throw_ it at the table," she hissed to her friends. "I just… accidentally lost my grip!"

"Well, what did you see today?" asked Harry.

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, the bell rang, signaling the end of lessons. Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed back to Gryffindor tower. As soon as she passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, she stomped her foot and tried to suppress a scream as best she could. A few of the other students looked at her. They seemed to be somewhat amused by the flustered state that their Prefect and resident know-it-all was currently in. Just as Hermione was about to head to her dorm room for a good scream, she noticed that George was sitting at the table watching her with an amused expression. "_He looks cute today! Why is he looking at me?_" she thought. Then Hermione noticed something that she didn't like at all.

"Georgie, don't you want to hear the rest of my story?" Vicky Frobisher asked from her seat next to George. She kept scooting her chair closer to his while he was watching Hermione. Although George seemed to be oblivious, Hermione couldn't help but think of various nasty ways to dispose of his "groupies". Vicky was practically sitting on George's lap at this point, and her friends were egging her on from across the room.

Hermione folded both of her hands into fists and marched toward the stairs. She didn't understand why she was so jealous, but she needed to get out of the room.

Just then George sprung up from his chair and followed her. "Hermione, wait up," he called to her. Hermione froze in place, and then slowly turned to look at Vicky. Hermione was pleased to note that the other girl looked like she had just eaten a lemon. George leaned against the wall as he talked to Hermione, completely ignoring the other girl. "Now, Miss Smarty Prefect, that was quite an entrance for someone as composed as you," George said with a wink.

Hermione's stomach flipped. She paused a moment to calm herself. "I got a detention from Trelawney, the old fraud. She accused me of throwing a crystal ball at the table, when in _actuality_, it _lightly_ slipped from my fingers. Honestly, if her lessons taught me_ anything_ at all, I could have predicted that I would get a detention during her class. Then I would have tossed the bloody thing at her head, so at least I could have done something _worthy_ of a detention!"

George smiled, then laughed and soon he was cracking up. As he laughed, Hermione turned a smirk toward Vicky, and the other girl scowled. "_See? He thinks I'm funny! And he thinks you're a boring, little, blonde tart!_" she thought.

George gripped his stomach as his laughs calmed down. "I would pay my weight in gold to see you chuck a crystal ball at Trelawney's head! That would be priceless! But don't you worry about that detention. Once it starts, I'll help you sneak out, and that old bat will never notice a thing."

Hermione was doubtful. "I don't know George. I really don't want to get caught. I am a Prefect, after all."

"Just trust me. You've already pulled a prank on Filch, now you need to sneak out of detention. Deep down inside, you're a rebel… just go with it," he said with another wink as he turned to leave the common room with Fred.

As Hermione turned back toward the stairs to go to her room, she caught sight of a dejected looking Vicky pouting in her seat. This cheered Hermione immensely as she walked to her room and started on her homework. For some reason she didn't want George to be associating with someone like that. "_Since when is George so important to me?_" she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Likey? Please review! Let me know what you think! It will probably motivate me to post chapter six (which is in my opinion the best chapter of this story) before Monday! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

_Thank you for the reviews so far... however, I could always use some more..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter Six

At dinner, Hermione was forced to watch from across the table as Vicky sat next to George and babbled on about herself for most of the meal. George seemed mildly interested at best, but Hermione was still annoyed. Fred seemed to notice her annoyance and smiled almost deviously at her. Hermione was worried that George would fall for a good-looking twit like _Icky Vicky_. After she finished her meal, Hermione bid her friends a good night, and then she headed for the Divination tower. She had no idea if George actually intended to free her from detention, so she decided to make sure she was there on time and ready to work all evening. As Hermione entered the classroom, Professor Trelawney rushed over to her, and the smell of alcohol on her breath immediately assaulted Hermione.

"Miss Granger," Trelawney began, but paused to hiccup. "Please put on these gloves and follow me." Hermione put on a pair of soft, white gloves and followed her teacher in a drunken path across the classroom. "You'll be cleaning everything on these shelves by hand," she paused to hiccup again. "You'll learn to appreciate these delicate instruments of learning."

Hermione didn't respond as she put on the gloves. She didn't bother to make a comment about how the "instruments of learning" belonged in the bin. Instead, she turned toward the shelf and picked up a small teacup and began to gently polish it. There were at least a hundred cups, a few dozen crystal balls, numerous charms and other gaudy looking items lined up along the wall. This was going to take hours. Luckily for Hermione, Trelawney seemed to have disappeared. Soon her thoughts turned to George. Just being in this classroom made her remember the images she had seen in the crystal ball. She shuddered from the memory as she reached for another cup.

When Hermione was beginning to clean the eighth teacup down the shelf, she heard something tapping near the classroom door. She quietly set down the cup and peeled off the gloves. As she tiptoed across the room, a familiar hand came into view from around the door frame. The owner of the hand wiggled their index finger, signaling for Hermione to leave the classroom. She quietly obeyed the hand, and when she entered the corridor, she was happy to see George leaning against the wall holding his hand out to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"I can't, George," she began. "What if Trelawney notices that I left?" Hermione really wanted to leave, but she also wanted to avoid more detentions.

George smirked. "No worries about that… I made sure she had a little something extra in her pumpkin juice at dinner. A few more minutes and that forgetfulness potion should take effect."

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. "Fine, I'll leave. But why are you being so nice and sneaking me out of detention?"

"Because I think it's terribly fun when you misbehave," George replied as he took her hand led her down the corridor. Hermione's heart skipped erratically. "Hmmm…You can't go back to the common room, because everyone will know you ditched detention."

It took a moment for his words to register in Hermione's brain, because she was too focused on the feel of his hand. "Uh, then where can I go?"

"Well, you could always go chase after Fred, since you do have a crush on him," George said when he turned to face her as the started to walk down another hallway.

Hermione rolled her eyes and jerked George's hand to make him stop. "For the last time, I do _not_ have a crush on Fred! I don't even know where you got this silly idea. I only ever said that Fred was the only person in Gryffindor who is as funny, charming and attractive as you."

Slowly a self-satisfied grin crept onto George's lips. "So, you agree then?"

"Agree with what?" she asked impatiently.

"Agree that I am funny, charming and attractive, of course," he replied.

Hermione could feel herself blushing. "Annoying, difficult and loud are three words that come to mind much more quickly."

"Hermione, you wound me!" he said as he dramatically gripped his chest.

She rolled her eyes again. "We should go somewhere else. I'm in hiding, remember?" she asked. "How about we go to the library and work on the International Warlock Convention project?"

George guffawed. "Absolutely not. I did not sneak you away from detention to spend the evening with you in the library working on that stuffy project. Just erase that idea from your mind. We are going somewhere else."

Before Hermione spoke, George took her hand again and they were walking at a brisk pace. Soon, Hermione noticed that they were headed toward the Great Hall.

"George, I can't go in there, either. Someone will surely see me," she whispered.

He only turned and grinned at her. A few seconds later, they were standing next to a painting of some fruit. George reached his hand out and tickled the pear. Suddenly the painting swung away from the wall revealing an opening into the kitchen.

"Ladies first," George said as he stood to the side. Hermione walked into the kitchen which was full of House Elves cleaning and making sweets for the following day.

"How did you find out about this entrance? And why are we in the kitchen?" Hermione asked George as he followed her through the opening.

"I have my ways…" he said vaguely. "I'm hungry, that's why we're here!" He turned to the elves and greeted a group of them. Many of them knew his name and rushed over to assist the pair.

They sat at a small table eating chocolate cake and ice cream for a while. It turned out that George visited the kitchen frequently enough to be on a good rapport with the House Elves. This pleased Hermione. Ever since she started S.P.E.W., she believed that it was important to associated with other people who treated House Elves with the respect they deserved. "_I guess there's more to a prankster than meets the eye…although I can hardly complain about what meets the eye,_" she thought. Hermione took a moment to study George as he talked with Winky. He was very handsome and muscular. Plus he was perpetually happy and very outgoing. "_No wonder he has all of those groupies. Girls like Vicky would love to have someone like George interested in them. Hell, I would love that too_." Hermione couldn't think of any reason why she shouldn't fall for George. This was bad.

"Ready?" George asked, stirring Hermione from her thoughts.

"W-What?" Hermione sputtered.

"Ready to go back? I think it's late enough that nobody will wonder why you aren't in detention," he told her.

She agreed and they left the kitchens. Halfway to the main stairs, George asked, "Want to have a race back?"

Hermione laughed as George wiggled his eyebrows. "Why would I want to race you?"

"Because if you win, you can ask me anything, and I promise to tell the truth," he said. "But if I win, you have to answer something truthfully."

Hermione thought about the pros and cons. She would get to ask him _anything_ if she won. Plus she didn't really have many secrets, so it wouldn't be too bad if he won. Furthermore, she didn't want to look like a chicken in front of George.

"You're on!" she shouted as she took off at a sprint. George took a few seconds to compose himself before he started to run. Hermione was very proud of her sneaky head-start, and she was grinning as she ran down the final corridor. George was nowhere in sight. She was almost ready to congratulate herself for winning so easily. Then she saw him. He was standing by the Fat Lady, and he looked like he hadn't run at all.

"What took you so long?" he asked casually.

"How did you do that?" Hermione squeaked as she caught her breath.

"Secret passage," he replied with a grin that lit up his eyes. "I believe I get to ask you a question."

"Secret passage?! That's not fair! We should each get to ask a question!" she scolded.

George rubbed his chin for a minute before he said, "Fine. I know I won't win this argument. The secret passage move was pretty sneaky."

Hermione looked smug as she said, "Good, then I'll go first." There was only one question that had been bothering Hermione, and she wanted an answer. "Do you like Vicky Frobisher?"

George's brow crinkled. "Who?"

"Vicky Frobisher," she repeated. "You know, she's the pretty blonde girl in Gryffindor."

George rubbed his chin again. "Vicky?... Vicky….Vicky…. I still don't think I know who she is."

"For Merlin's sake George, she talked your ear off at dinner," Hermione said.

"Oh! Her! I never really knew what her name was," George replied. Hermione's heart fluttered a bit. If he didn't even know her name, surely he couldn't like her.

When he didn't provide an answer, Hermione asked again, "Do you like her?"

"No, I can't say that I even really know her," he said. Hermione felt like her heart was going to explode! George didn't like Icky Vicky! She tried to remember to breathe as he continued, "Plus, she seems rather annoying doesn't she? Mindless, even. You called her pretty?" George asked. When Hermione reluctantly nodded, George said, "No, I don't prefer blondes. Now it's my turn! Answer truthfully... Do you have a crush on Fred?"

Hermione's small smile turned into laughter. "I already told you the truth," she said through her giggles. "No! Never have and doubt I ever will."

George began to smile now, too. "Well, if not Fred, then who is it?"

Hermione smirked. "I'm not falling for that. I only have to answer one question from you. Nice try though."

George cocked his head to the side. "I wonder why you are so concerned with me liking Vicky." Hermione decided it was better not to answer. When George didn't get a response, he inched his way closer to Hermione, and leaned his left arm against the wall next to her. Now she was somewhat trapped between George, his arm and the Fat Lady. Her heart began to pound. She could see every fleck of green and blue in George's eyes. She was enticed by the way he licked his lips. She wanted him to come closer. She wanted him to kiss her! Suddenly, Hermione realized where she was… she was standing next to the portrait of the Fat Lady. This was the exact setting of the image in the crystal ball! Hermione gasped just as the portrait door opened and Fred emerged from the Common Room.

George and Hermione both turned to face him. Fred noticed that Hermione looked shocked and guilty while George looked rather annoyed with him.

"Uh, sorry!" Fred said. "I think I'm interrupting again." Fred definitely needed to ask George about this later.

"No!" Hermione replied as she moved away from George. "You're not interrupting anything, Fred. In fact, I was just about to tell George that I can meet him on Friday after dinner to work on our project. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds just dandy," George replied unenthusiastically.

"Lovely!" she replied with too much peppiness. "Thanks for sneaking me out of detention. Good night, boys!" Then she disappeared into the Common Room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked this nice long chapter and decide to leave a nice long review! _

_Don't you fret... Hermione and George will get their act pulled together in due time! _

_And thanks to Beneeta for coming up with "Icky Vicky"!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Chapter Seven

Fred looked apologetically at George from their spot next to the Fat Lady. Luckily she was asleep…she was a rather nosy portrait, and Fred didn't want her to talk about them behind their backs. "So, did I interrupt something again? What exactly was going on here?" Fred asked his twin.

George turned and leaned against the wall where Hermione had been standing moments ago. "I wish I could tell you," he sighed.

Fred's face broke into a grin as he remembered the way Hermione was looking at George during dinner. "Don't tell me you like Miss Smarty Prefect, the queen and ruler of all the Prefects?!"

George crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Come on Gred, she's not that bad. She's actually a lot of fun. You saw how well she pulled that prank with us. She even left detention early today to hang out."

"I know, Forge. I never said that there was anything wrong with her," Fred hastily replied. "I'm just surprised that I've interrupted you two times, and you're both still denying everything. Maybe you should just mention that you like her while you're working on your project on Friday."

"Maybe you're right," George replied.

"Of course I'm right," Fred told George. "I think Hermione and you would be great together. You would keep each other on your toes."

"It's weird though, Gred. I mean I never really thought about her like this before we started working on this project. She was always just Ron's friend," he explained. "But I like her. I can't stop thinking about her. She's really smart, and she's interesting. She doesn't act like any of the mindless girls who follow us around."

Fred sighed happily. "That's why I'm so lucky I've got Angie. She's beautiful, smart and has the ability to kick my ass."

George agreed. Fred_was_ rather lucky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran through the Common Room and straight for her dorm room. She didn't stop to talk to any of her friends when they called for her, because she needed to be alone to sort everything out. She opened her door and was relieved to find that Parvati and Lavender were gone.

"What am I doing??!" Hermione groaned as she let her body collapse onto her bed. "I am in _way_ over my head." She was having distracting thoughts of George licking his lips while his eyes gazed into hers. She liked him. She liked spending time with him and talking with him. And she was pretty damn sure she would enjoy kissing him. Then she remembered her Divination predictions. "No! No, no, no… this is not happening!" she gasped. "Divination isn't real!" Hermione took several deep breaths to try to calm herself down. Soon she became very drowsy and fell asleep with the image of George's lips playing in her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was thankful that the next few days were rather uneventful. Each time she had seen George that week, he was always smiling at her, but Icky Vicky was practically glued to his hip. But by Friday, she was apprehensive about working with him. She did homework with Ron, Harry and Neville before dinner, and afterwards she worked on an essay in the Common Room while she waited for George. She was afraid that he would act awkward when he arrived. After all, Fred had interrupted two rather intimate moments between them during the past week. Hermione was hoping George would show up soon; she was tired of listening to Vicky Frobisher and her friends across the room, as they were rating the Gryffindor guys on a scale of how attractive they were.

Hermione didn't have to wait long for Fred and George to show up. They came strolling into the Common Room, hair still wet from their post-Quidditch practice showers. Their school shirts were un-tucked, and they were each carrying a muddy Cleansweep broom. Hermione thought they looked like models. Apparently the other girls agreed, because a few of them jumped up to fuss over the twins. It didn't last long, though. George avoided the crowd and walked right toward Hermione. Then Angelina, who arrived with the other Chasers, glared so much at the other girls that they all backed down. Fred gave Angelina a sloppy kiss in front of everyone else while she giggled and tried to shove him away. "_I wish I could have someone like that,_" Hermione thought.

"Hey, Hermione," George said as he took a seat on the table on top of her homework. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was working on my Charms essay until you sat on it," she replied casually.

He smirked. "What can I say? You have very comfortable homework. Ready to go to the library and work on the project?"

"Sure, if you are," she replied. She was trying to be cool and calm, because he didn't seem to be the least bit flustered.

"Let me put my broom away and grab some supplies," George said as he hopped down from the table. She watched him as he was heading for the stairs. Once he was out of view, she noticed that Fred and Angelina were watching her with sappy smiles on their faces.

"_Oh god, they saw me watching him! Fred is so going to make fun of me now!_" Hermione thought as she quickly turned back around in her seat. A minute later, George returned with a bag.

"Ok, I'm ready," he said brightly.

"What's in the bag?" Hermione asked as they left Gryffindor Tower.

"You'll see when we get to the library," George said as he hid the bag from her view.

Hermione hated being curious. She loved having an answer for everything, and everyone knew it. George was being secretive just to annoy her. "Come on, tell me!" she whined.

"No, you'll have to wait," he said stubbornly.

"Please?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Fine, then I'll wait right here until you tell me," she said as she crossed her arms and began to tap her toe.

"Cheeky, aren't you?" George said as he stopped and turned to face her. Then with a huge grin, he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"George!" Hermione screeched as she found herself draped over George's shoulder, staring down at his back. "Put me down!" She was eternally thankful she wore pants and not a skirt today.

"Nope, we need to get to the library," he casually replied. He was having no trouble carrying her around the corridors, and even waved to a few friends he passed on the way. They were getting some very strange looks from other students, especially because Hermione was wriggling in George's grasp, trying to reach the bag.

"You know, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you would have just let me look inside the bag," Hermione said as they approached the library.

"It's not my fault. Actually, you're the one who is impatient, Miss Smarty Prefect," George said as he set her down on the floor inside the library. Madam Pince looked like she was going to strangle them, and they had only just arrived. They quickly walked away from her and found a small table.

"Can I look in the bag now?" she asked very sweetly with a feigned look of innocence. George rolled his eyes and pushed the bag across the table.

Hermione unzipped the bag and then looked up at George. "Socks?"

George just smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it! I promise they are inching closer and closer! _

_Please review! Don't make me whine! _:)


	8. Chapter 8

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

"Why did you bring a bag of socks to the library?" asked a very perplexed Hermione. "Have you finally gone completely bonkers?"

George grinned. "You said yourself that when you think of The International Warlock Convention of 1289, you picture guys that look like old worn-out socks who happen to be arguing."

"Ok, but why are the socks in the library?" she asked again.

"Sock puppets," he replied. "McGonagall will love them! We can recreate the Warlock Convention in the form of a sock puppet play. Now take some out and start decorating them."

Hermione dumped the bag of socks onto the table. There were some other pieces of fabric and jars of glitter in the bottom of the bag. "You can't be serious. But we already started writing an essay. Wait…where did you get all of these socks? And the glitter?"

"Dobby donated them. I stopped in the kitchen earlier…you know how hard it can be to make it from lunch to dinner without a snack…and I mentioned that we could use some socks for our project," George explained. "Besides, a written essay will be boring, and McGonagall said she wanted an _interesting_ project."

"I'm afraid to admit it, but I think I actually like this idea," she replied as she used her wand to magically apply some glittery hair to one of the sock people. "I thought you were joking before, but this might work."

George leaned down and whispered, "And you doubted me." He was close enough to smell her flowery shampoo, and he noticed the slight blush to her cheeks. Fred was right; he should just come clean and tell her he was starting to like her. Instead he worked quietly with her and enjoyed himself. Soon, they were both decorating ridiculous looking sock puppets and making them talk with weird voices.

"George, is that supposed to be hair? It looks like that one has horns!" Hermione whispered through giggles.

"Well, at least the ones I made aren't all pink and purple. I mean, honestly, what kind of a wizard would wear a pink robe and have purple hair?" he asked while he laughed at their puppets.

Hermione laughed even harder. "I guess you're right… I'll change this one." She pulled her wand back out and changed the hair to brown and the robe to blue.

George examined the new colours. "On second thought, I think it was better the other way!" He changed it back.

"So when we do the puppet play, what are the sock-wizards going to say?" Hermione asked when her giggles calmed down.

George grinned. "Perhaps you should take care of that. Unless you want them saying things like 'bloody hell' during the entire presentation."

Hermione froze for a second. "I'll take care of it."

George laughed again as he said, "Good idea."

As Hermione reached across the table to grab a particularly hideous, plaid sock, she accidentally knocked a jar of green glitter off the edge of the table and onto George's lap. The glitter landed on his clothes and fluttered up into the air. Hermione jumped up from her seat, but it was too late. Within seconds, it looked like he was wearing a sequined outfit. He looked up at her with his jaw hanging open in shock. Hermione could not contain her laughter.

"I'm sorry, George," she said as she tried to stop laughing. This only made the laughter worse. "You look like you belong in a muggle disco club!" She was gasping for air, and some of the other students were signaling her to be quiet.

George finally managed to close his mouth, but a vengeful look was crossing his face. "You did that on purpose, didn't you, Miss Smarty Prefect?" He was standing and reaching for a jar of orange glitter.

"No!" she whispered loudly. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Why are you opening that orange glitter?" But it was too late. George dumped half of the jar onto Hermione's hair before she knew what was going on.

"Wha-" she gasped as she reached into her curls and felt little bits of glitter. Her eyes narrowed at George's self-satisfied smirk. "That was_definitely_ on purpose." She rubbed her hands through her hair until they were covered with orange glitter. Then she reached up and ran her hands through George's hair. To her dismay, the glitter was the same colour as his hair.

"Nice try, but you probably can't even see it," George whispered with another smirk. "But on a positive note, you don't look half bad as a redhead."

"Really? Glad you think so," she said as she grabbed some purple glitter and covered her hands with it. "Perhaps this colour will show up."

George was helpless to stop her from running her hands through his hair again. It just felt too good the first time she did it, and he wanted to feel it again. He didn't mind that he now had purple glitter on his head.

"That's better," Hermione told him as she took a look at her work. Just then, Madam Pince came rushing around the shelves and gasped at the scene before her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed. "The two of you look like art projects!"

George held his hands out innocently. "We were working on a project for school, honestly."

"A likely story. I would expect this from you, Mr. Weasley, but not from Miss Granger. Both of you leave, now. And take your glitter and your socks with you!" she gasped in outrage. She turned and bustled back to her desk.

Hermione didn't even have the decency to look too upset as she and George loaded everything back into his bag. Many students looked at them as if they were crazy as they headed for the exit. Madam Pince made sure they left immediately before she had a little chuckle herself.

When they were outside the library, they both exploded into laughter. "I don't think I've ever made Pince that angry! Which is surprising, because Fred and I once charmed some books to talk and walk around."

"I've never been asked to leave the library before!" she suddenly realized. "That was fun, though. I'm glad you thought of the socks!" They started walking back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a trail of glitter behind them.

"What can I say? I like things that are a little out of the ordinary," George said as he smiled down at her. "You remember when you asked if liked that Vicky girl? Well, I think she's a little too ordinary and predictable for me."

Hermione smiled at the floor. "Well, who might be interesting enough to keep your attention?" she asked without looking at him.

They turned the last corner on the seventh floor, and the Gryffindor entry came into view. George thought this would probably be a good time to let his feelings be known. "Well, I think that any girl who would participate in a glitter fight in the library would do just fine." As Hermione stopped before the Fat Lady, her eyes snapped up to meet his. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, I like you, Hermione. I think you're funny and sweet and maybe even a bit of a troublemaker in disguise. And, well… I just like you," George finished quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears. George was staring at her, waiting for her to speak. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before any words came out. "Are you sure?"

George's lips formed a small smile as he said, "Extremely." Then he slowly leaned toward her. Hermione had time to register that the glitter covered twin was about to kiss her as the bag slipped from his hand. Hermione involuntarily took a small step toward him. She desperately wanted to feel his lips against her own. George was merely inches away from her when he sighed and parted his lips. This small gesture was enough to bring Hermione back to reality. George was going to kiss her…in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. The Divination images flooded her mind.

Hermione immediately jerked her head back. As she took two steps backwards toward the portrait, she muttered, "I can't." Then she said the password and dashed through the portrait hole without another look in George's direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please don't hate me for ending the chapter there!! I'll update soon, I promise!   
_

_I hope you liked this chapter... the library part was a lot of fun to write!_

_ PleaseDon'tHateMe!!!! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

_Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Over 100! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Nine

Hermione slipped into the Common Room and stopped as the portrait closed behind her. She could faintly hear Ginny, Harry and the others calling her name, but she was frozen in place. She knew she must look ridiculous, covered in glitter just standing there, but she couldn't move. George almost kissed her. Almost, but she had prevented it. "_We can't kiss. We can't, because then another prediction will come true. As long as I don't kiss him, the prediction is invalid. Divination isn't real, so why is this happening to me?_" she thought hysterically.

Hermione realized that George must still be standing on the other side of the wall, wondering what had gone wrong. "Oh gods, what have I done?" she groaned out loud. None of this was his fault. She just couldn't kiss him, but she didn't know how to explain this to him. He really was everything that Hermione wanted, and he fancied her. How could she explain this predicament to him, when she was doing a terrible job of explaining it to herself?

"Hermione?" Neville called from the other side of the room.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Why is your hair orange?" Harry asked.

Hermione's brain was too preoccupied to answer them. "_Perhaps,_" she thought, "_the reason that I want to kiss him is because I saw the prediction._" If that were the case, the image itself was the only thing that compelled Hermione to start a friendship with George. More than a friendship, really. Hermione didn't know what this meant for the prediction, but she was beginning to no longer care.

She suddenly ginned at her friends from across the room and shouted, "I'm fine! I'm going to be just fine!" Then she turned and opened the portrait again.

Her friends stared at her retreating figure. "Completely barmy, that one," Ron said as the others nodded.

Hermione dashed out of the portrait hole to find George standing exactly where she left him moments before. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his brow was creased, but he hadn't moved. When he heard someone coming out, he looked up. Hermione couldn't contain a smile as she looked at his glittery figure.

George looked a little shocked to see that she had reappeared with a smile on her lovely face. "Hermione, I'm really sorry," he said as he ran a hand through his shiny hair. "I didn't mean to scare you away. I was way out of line."

Hermione took three steps forward to meet him. "No, I was the one who was out of line," she whispered as she reached up and ran her finger tips down the back of his neck. She smiled even more at the shocked look on his face as she guided his mouth toward hers. When their lips met, everything felt perfect. Hermione took note that she was really snogging George in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She also noted that she didn't care. The few residual thoughts of Divination that were swirling around Hermione's head were erased when George's tongue slid into her mouth. His grasp on her hips began to tighten a little as he pulled her closer. His chest and stomach were hard and warm against Hermione's curves. Hermione couldn't help but praise herself for returning to him… his kisses were just too good to pass up.

As they parted for air, Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry I ran away. I won't do it again."

George smirked. "Know how you can make it up to me?"

"More kisses?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely," he answered as she began kissing him again. He was so happy she came back to him. Her lips were sweet and soft, and her body was curvy and perfect. The bottom line was, George liked her, and he planned to spend as much time snogging her as he could. Besides, she was running her hands through his hair again. Right then and there, he decided that Hermione had the ability to drive him completely mad.

And then they were interrupted. "Look, Ang!" they heard Fred call from halfway down the corridor. George and Hermione broke apart again, but remained wrapped in each other's arms. "Look! They're kissing! And they're covered in glitter! How romantic!" Fred imitated a girlish squeal as he and Angelina made their way toward the portrait. Angelina smacked his arm and tried to get him inside the tower as quickly as possible. "Wait, Ang! It's so sweet! He finally kissed her!" Fred was winking maniacally at George.

"How do you know she didn't kiss him?" Angelina quipped as she shoved him inside with an apologetic smile to Hermione and George.

George laughed. "It's true, _she_ kissed _me_! It turns out that I'm irresistible!" he called to them as the portrait closed again. Hermione looked slightly scandalized. "Well, it's true. You did, thank Merlin."

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you thought I liked Fred."

George looked thoughtful. "Not one of my brighter moments. Fred _is _kind of a prat. Now, where were we?"

"Right about….here," she whispered as they resumed kissing.

As George trailed soft kisses down her neck, Hermione could hear him mumble, "Good gods, you look so adorable with that glitter in your hair." Her pulse began pounding in her ears again.

After a heated thirty minute snog session, Hermione and George straightened their clothes and quietly slipped into Gryffindor Tower. They tried to creep up to their own rooms unnoticed, but they were greeted by Fred and Angelina who were still awake and playing chess.

"Whoa, wait you two," Fred called. Hermione and George turned around somewhat guiltily.

"Fred, would you leave them alone?" Angelina asked. "You're such a nosy sod."

"I only wanted to know where the glitter came from!" Fred responded with an innocent look. "Ok, fine, and maybe a little bit about how you ended up snogging in front of the Fat Lady!"

Hermione and George smiled at each other as they kept going to their rooms. "You should ask Madam Pince about the glitter," Hermione called over her shoulder to Fred.

"Yeah, and Angie was right," George called. "You are a nosy sod."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you are all no longer mad at me! _

_Please review! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

On Tuesday, Hermione once again found herself seated in the Divination classroom with Neville. For the first time all year, she was actually very relaxed in this room, and Neville took notice of this.

"Hermione, you seem to be in a really good mood," Neville mentioned. "You usually hate being here."

Hermione just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I am in a rather good mood today." That was an understatement. She had been in a good mood since approximately nine in the evening last Friday when she finally decided to throw caution to the wind and kiss George. They had barely stopped kissing since then, although they had been very private so far. Hermione recalled what a particularly nice time they'd had on Saturday snogging on the Astronomy tower. She also couldn't forget about Sunday next to the lake, and Monday in an empty classroom. That was the reason she was not longer apprehensive about Divination class… she had already faced her scary prediction, and decided that she had come out on top.

Neville just smiled. They were crystal ball gazing again today, and for the first time, Hermione volunteered to go first. The grey and purple swirls disappeared to reveal George and herself snogging in the rain. Hermione smiled to herself, "_What a ridiculous thing to do…snog in the rain. That's a good way to get sick. Oh, but I suppose it could be rather enjoyable._"

"What do you see?" Neville asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, just me being happy," she said as she handed him the sphere. She could feel Professor Trelawney's eyes on her, and she managed to gently place the crystal ball in Neville's hand. She didn't want to get another detention with that crazy old bat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the week, Hermione and George could be found secretly snogging all over the school. Although they spent most of their time together, they were getting very little of their project done. They were both simply enjoying spending time together. On Friday, George was sitting in the Common Room waiting for Hermione to get back from class. He was beginning to get antsy as he didn't know what was taking her so long to return from Potions. He felt someone take the seat next to him on the Gryffindor-red coloured couch, and turned to smile at whom he thought was Hermione.

"Hiya, Georgie!" Vicky squealed at him. Her blouse was too low-cut, and she was wearing too much perfume. She made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

His smile disappeared as he answered. "Hi, Vicky."

"George, you have a Quidditch match tomorrow, right?" George simply nodded as she went on. "Well, you know I'll be cheering for you the whole time." As she said this, she began to scoot closer and closer to him until her left leg was flush up against his right one.

At this moment, Hermione returned from class nearly out of breath. She had rushed back so she could see George. She saw him all right, with Icky Vicky oozing all over him on the couch. Hermione could feel the tinges of jealously running through her blood as she heard Vicky giggle. She thought to herself, "_That little tart is beginning to piss me off!_" Neither of them could see Hermione as she began to creep over and listen to their conversation.

"Well," Vicky continued, "I was thinking that after you win the match tomorrow, you and me could have a little extra fun." Hermione could practically feel the horrid girl grinning.

At this point George scooted all the way toward the arm of the chair. "Uh… actually, I think I already have plans for tomorrow night." George was eyeing Vicky like she was a contagious rash. "In fact, I think you should probably leave, because I was saving this seat for Hermione." This made Hermione smile a bit.

Vicky crossed her arms. "Hermione?_ Granger?_ Are you joking… oh, right, I forgot! You're forced to work with her on this project. Of course, as soon as that's over, you won't have to hang out with her anymore."

George snorted. "That's completely true. I won't _have_ to hang out with her anymore." Hermione's smile faltered, but George continued. "But I will _want_ to hang out with her. You should really leave now, because I don't have any desire to talk to you, and Hermione is going to want to sit there. I also know for a fact that she's not afraid to hex someone to get what she wants."

With that, Vicky rose up from the couch and turned to leave. She walked over toward the portrait hole and stopped as she came up alongside Hermione. Vicky glared daggers at her as she looked her up and down. "You don't have a damn thing that I don't have," Vicky muttered to her.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it, Icky… I mean, Vicky," Hermione responded with a smirk as she fingered her wand. Vicky gasped at the name Hermione called her, but quickly fled the Common Room as she saw Hermione draw her wand.

Hermione chuckled as she made her way over to George. When he saw her, his face changed from rather upset looking to brilliantly happy. "Hi! How was your day?" he asked as he motioned for her to sit.

She smiled at him. He really was spectacular. She wanted to snog him right then and there, but nobody really knew about "them", other than Fred and Angelina. She would have to wait for a more private setting. "It was fine. How was your day?"

"It was alright until Vicky assaulted me with her perfume just now," he said as he crinkled his nose. He didn't want to tell Hermione what the other girl had said to him.

"I know, I just heard the whole thing," Hermione calmly replied.

"Oh," was all George could say. "I hope you aren't angry. I mean, I didn't even do anything, she just showed up."

Hermione reached out and rubbed his hand. "I know. Thanks for telling her to get lost."

George smiled. "So she must have seen you on her way out then?" he asked.

"Yes, but she ran away when she saw that I was armed," Hermione replied with a wicked smirk.

George laughed as he said, "Bloody hell. I'd run if you had your wand aimed at me."

Hermione took a risk and decided it wouldn't be too terrible to kiss him in the Common Room. She was glad she did as he mumbled something about not caring who saw them snogging.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wooo! More snogging! And down with Vicky! The story isn't over yet... there will be a few more chapters! _

_Please review!!! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Eleven

On Saturday morning, Hermione woke to find all of Gryffindor House excitedly preparing for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. The team rankings were very close, and this was an important match. Hermione never cared much for Quidditch…until now. She realized that this would be a prime opportunity to watch George from afar, all the while knowing that he would be snogging her after the match. This thought made Hermione bounce down to the Common Room and greet her friends with a huge smile.

"Ready for breakfast, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Hey, you look really excited for today's match!" he said as he noticed her smile. "You've finally come around and noticed what an amazing Keeper I am?"

"Something like that," Hermione responded with a smirk. "Let's go eat." She walked to the Great Hall with Ron and Harry, but she was busy looking for George the whole time. She was hoping to see him before the match.

"Hermione, you're hardly eating anything," Harry scolded as he and Ron shoveled food into their mouths.

"I'll be fine," she muttered as she looked for the twins.

By the time the match was about to begin, she still hadn't seen George. Hermione walked down to the Quidditch pitch alone, because Harry and Ron left early for the locker room. As she was walking into the stadium, she felt a large hand reach out and grab her. She screeched as she was pulled behind a giant Ravenclaw banner.

"George!" she gasped as she realized who it was.

"I couldn't let you take a seat before you gave me a kiss for good luck," he said with a wink.

Hermione grinned. "Now why would I want to do that?"

George looked thoughtful. "Because I'm funny, charming and attractive? Or was it annoying, difficult and loud?" Hermione started to giggle. "Well, regardless, I've been waiting behind this banner for you, and I've surely missed Angelina's pep talk by now. Can't I just have one small kiss? Just one?"

Hermione gave him just one kiss. One kiss that ensured that George would be looking for her again later. In fact, they were snogging for so long that Madam Hooch's whistle in the distance was the only thing that could draw them apart.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," George said as he pulled away from her. "You're going to make me miss the entire match with those lips." Hermione blushed and tried to hide her face as George moved in for a small peck on her cheek. "That's the whistle… I'll see you after, ok?"

"Good luck!" Hermione called as he ran out onto the pitch. She waited a moment before emerging from behind the banner then she found a seat next to Ginny in the stands.

"Hermione, I didn't think you would be coming to the match," Ginny said as the players from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw took flight.

"I suppose that Quidditch is a bit more interesting than I originally thought," she replied as she watched the players take their positions. As Ginny leaned down to pick up a red and gold flag, Hermione thought she saw George wink at her from the air. A few seconds later, she heard Vicky and her friends squealing and giggling from a few rows behind her and Ginny.

"Did you see that?" Vicky asked them loudly. "George just winked at me! Didn't I tell you girls that he's going to meet me after the match?" More giggling and squawking ensued. Hermione felt her face burning and her hands began to feel for her wand. She mentally convinced herself to calm down. George didn't like Vicky. There was nothing to worry about.

Hermione was lost in her own thoughts for awhile before she really began to focus on the match. Ravelclaw was up by thirty points, but the Gryffindor players looked very focused. Hermione tried to focus on Lee Jordan's commentating, but she could still hear Vicky. Instead, she decided to focus on George. His face was flushed as he and Fred worked in tandem to protect their Chasers from being hit by the Bludgers. Hermione squeaked and clapped a little bit after George sent a Bludger toward a Ravelclaw Chaser. That player dropped the Quaffle which was then recovered by Katie for a goal. The stands erupted in cheers.

During another play, Hermione gasped and covered her mouth as George took a nasty hit by one of the Bludgers while trying to protect Alicia. The ever-observant Ginny turned toward Hermione with a suspicious look. "Hermione," she began, "is there any particular reason why your eyes are glued on Fred and George?"

Hermione responded without taking her eyes off of George. "Not Fred and George. Just George." The words had escaped before she could consider them.

"What?!" Ginny shrieked as she realized what her friend had said. Now she had Hermione's full attention.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, but she knew better than to lie to Ginny. "Um, well… George and I, well… we've kind of been snogging for the past week or so," Hermione muttered to her friend.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Why didn't you guys tell me you're a couple?"

"We aren't actually a couple," Hermione answered with a small frown. She had been hoping they would become one. She was already growing tired of hiding their kisses from everyone else and sneaking around to share a snog.

Ginny still looked stunned. "Still, you could have told me you've been snogging my brother!"

"Shhh! We don't want everyone to know!" Hermione hissed.

Ginny just laughed. "Actually, for some bizarre reason, I think you and George would be good together. Opposites attract! You know… because he's funny and likes pranks… not that you aren't funny, or anything like that!" Ginny finished guiltily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Thanks Gin," before returning her attention back to the match. Gryffindor was down by twenty, and the sky was beginning to get cloudy. Hermione found Harry perched high above the other players looking for the Snitch. Fred and George were getting quite a workout as the Ravenclaw Beaters appeared to be trying to knock them off of their brooms.

Ginny leaned toward Hermione as the Gryffindor Chasers scored a goal. "So, _do _you want to be a couple with George?" When Hermione didn't respond, the answer was apparent to Ginny so she continued. "Well, George is the kind of person who appreciates an out of the ordinary gesture. Just do something crazy." Hermione already knew this of course, but it made her think about what she could do.

Just as Ravenclaw scored a goal, Hermione noticed Harry diving down toward the pitch. He was chasing the Snitch, but Cho Chang was catching up to him. Harry managed to catch the Snitch right in front of the Gryffindor stands, and everyone jumped up and cheered. For the first time, Hermione joined in with the madness that was Quidditch.

"Wooo! We won!" Ginny screamed as the girls jumped up and down together. Hermione turned back to the pitch as the players were beginning to land and shake hands. She saw George looking through the crowd of students wearing crimson and gold, and his smile grew when he finally saw her. Hermione thought her heart was going to stop.

"There's George!" squealed Vicky, ruining Hermione's lovely moment. "I'm going to go down to him," she told her friends. Hermione saw Vicky run down the bleachers with some of the other students and out onto the pitch.

Ginny shoved Hermione toward the aisle, saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? Do something crazy!"

Crazy was the only way to describe what Hermione did next. In an attempt to stop Vicky from reaching George first, Hermione pulled out her wand and sent a sneezing hex toward her. Vicky promptly stopped running and sneezed seven times in a row. She looked around, completely bewildered, while Hermione laughed. Then she sneezed another eleven times. _"That should shut you up for awhile,"_ Hermione thought as she went across the pitch to find George.

As Hermione wove her way through the mass of students, it began to rain. She was trying to keep an eye on George as he and his teammates congratulated each other. When his eyes met hers again, she had a melting sensation in her legs, and she could barely walk. As the rain began to pick up, she saw Vicky run past her again and approach George. He barely looked at her as he brushed past her and headed for Hermione. She couldn't help but smile at the look of rage on Vicky's face as she sneezed again and again.

"Hey," George said as he stood face to face with Hermione, the rain soaking their clothes.

"Hey, yourself," she replied with a blush. "Nice match."

"Thanks," he responded with a bright smile. It was obvious that they both wanted to grab each other and start snogging, but neither of them moved. Then Hermione's brain started chanting, '_Do something crazy! Do something crazy!_'

Just then, George took her hand and whispered, "I don't want to sneak around anymore, Hermione. You know I like you, and right now I really want to-"

But he didn't get a chance to finish, because Hermione cut him off saying, "Me too." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded by wrapping her in his arms and picking her up. Hermione broke their kiss and giggled as George spun her around before putting her back on the ground. They were both soaking wet, and they were starting to form a crowd of startled onlookers, including Icky Vicky, who couldn't believe that _George Weasley_ and _Hermione Granger_ were snogging. But neither of them cared. In fact, Hermione registered that Fred and Angelina were the ones who were telling people to sod off and mind their own business.

Suddenly, realization cut through her mind as George nibbled on her lips. She pulled away and whispered, "Oh my gods, it's raining… just like the prediction." She could hardly believe another one of her predictions came true.

"What?" George asked as he held her tightly.

"Oh… nothing," she whispered as he smiled and they resumed snogging in the rain. Hermione felt like she was in heaven… but not for long.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" bellowed Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uh oh! Ron is in 'freak out' mode! More of him in the next chapter! I hope you liked the sneezing hex Hermione threw at Vicky... but I'm not really convinced Vicky has taken enough of a beating yet! Sorry, I'm not nice, so there will be more of that in the next chapter, too! _

_I hope you liked this chapter and everyone's reactions to Hermione/George! Please Review!!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So, what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George!_

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for inspiring this story beta reading it!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Twelve

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" bellowed Ron over the sounds of the rain and celebrations. Hermione and George jumped apart from the sheer volume of his voice. Ron's face was bright red, and he was positively seething with anger. "What are you two doing?!"

George looked down at Hermione with a completely guilty expression. Suddenly Hermione felt very angry. She crossed her arms firmly across her chest as she stepped up to Ron. "I happen to be kissing George. Is there a problem with that?"

Ron's jaw dropped open and hung there for a few seconds. "Yes, there is a bloody problem with that, Hermione! He's my _brother_, and I used to like you!"

Hermione glanced around and noticed they were beginning to draw an even larger crowd. Harry was looking at her, ready to jump in if things got too bad. Then George stepped up next to her and said, "Ron, calm down. This is neither the time nor the place."

Ron was glaring at George, so Hermione decided to step in the middle again before Ron punched his brother. "Ronald, you just said yourself that you _used_ to like me. That's in the past now."

"But Hermione, he's my brother! And you two are complete opposites! He plays pranks all day, for Merlin's sake!" Ron whined as the rain soaked his hair onto his face.

"Enough, Ronald! Just five seconds ago, you had your tongue shoved down Lavender's throat. This is the exact same thing. You moved on and so have I," she tried to reason with him. Ron however was still glaring at George who in turn was looking at Hermione and Harry for help. "Ron, look at me. We're friends, best friends, but nothing more. You can't even stand me for more than an hour at a time, remember?" she asked.

Ron finally pealed his eyes off of George and focused on Hermione. "Yeah, I remember. I just don't know why you had to choose him."

Hermione glanced at George and he took her hand. "I don't know why either Ron, but we certainly didn't plan it." With that, Ron turned and walked off to mope.

Hermione turned to George with a frown as Harry walked over. "I'll go make sure he's alright. Oh, and uh, good for you guys," he said with a smile before he followed Ron up to the castle.

George smiled as the sulking, soggy girl in front of him. "Well Hermione, look on the bright side." She merely raised a skeptical eyebrow as he continued. "Now that everyone at Hogwarts knows about us, I can do this whenever I feel like it!" He leaned down and kissed her until her frown turned back into a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the celebrations on the Quidditch pitch, Hermione went back to her dorm room and took a shower to warm up. Kissing in the rain had been amazing, until she realized how wet and cold she was. Since Hermione was the only one in her room, she allowed herself to collapse on her bed in a fit of giggles; this behavior was never acceptable in front of Parvati and Lavender. She didn't want them to think that she could be as mindless as they were. But right now, she was nearly giddy from kissing George, and she was so relieved that everyone knew about them now. She sighed deeply as she remembered that George promised that he wouldn't interfere with her friendship with Ron. She insisted that Ron's temper would blow over soon. George really was wonderful. Now, she only needed to be sure that he wanted to be her boyfriend.

By dinner time, Ron still wasn't talking to Hermione or George, so she opted to sit next to Neville. As Hermione and Neville walked back to Gryffindor Tower from the Great Hall, they passed a group of Vicky's friends who looked rather upset near the Fat Lady's portrait. Neville said, "Whoa! Vicky Frobisher has a black eye!" Sure enough, Vicky was in the midst of her friends, holding ice over her left eye.

"I wonder what happened," Hermione said as they continued on their way. It was very difficult for Hermione to keep a straight face. She wanted to smile, or possibly laugh. She thought that whatever Vicky had done, she deserved more than a black eye. When they arrived in the Common Room, Neville went to his dorm room while Hermione headed for a seat near George.

"Hey, Hermione!" George greeted her as he moved his bag so she could sit next to him at the table. Angelina and Fred were sitting on the other side of the table, kissing and laughing.

"Do you know why Vicky has a black eye?" Hermione asked George as she sat down. He suddenly started laughing so hard that he couldn't answer.

"I know why," Fred answered as he pulled away from his girlfriend. "Angie here nailed her with a lovely right hook punch."

"What?!" Hermione gasped in disbelief. "Why?"

Angelina tried not to smile as she said, "I was sick and tired of her trying to flirt with Fred all the time. She came up to him while I was standing right there, and suggested that she and him take a romantic walk up to her dorm room. Her innuendos were pissing me off, so I just hit her. I know she flirts with George all the time too, but I'm pretty sure she'll be staying away from all Weasleys from now on," she finished with a smile. Hermione's jaw was hanging open in amazement.

Fred kissed Angelina's cheek and said, "Wow! I've never had someone fight for my honor before. Want to take a romantic walk up to my dorm room?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Angelina to her feet.

Once they were gone, George said, "It was really funny though. You just missed it. I thought Angie's head was going to explode, she looked so mad!"

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned. "I'm just glad I'm not the one who had to do it. Much more of her flirting with you, and I would have punched her myself! She really is horrible!" she huffed.

He leaned toward her for a kiss as he muttered, "You're cute when you're angry." This made Hermione immediately happier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Sunday evening, Hermione was sitting quietly in the Gryffindor Common Room trying to solve a set of Arithmancy problems. She was having a particularly difficult time finishing this homework assignment, because all she could think about was George. _"He looked so cute this morning. I think it was because his hair was all messy from over-sleeping. He also looked adorable a lunch. Focus, Hermione! The root of seven thousand."_

Hermione was a little startled, and then she grinned as she felt two large, warm hands cover her eyes from behind.

"Guess who."

"Ooh… I hope it's Dean Thomas… or Cormac McLaggen… he's dreamy!" Hermione said as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey!" George whined as he dropped his hands from her eyes and took a seat next to her. He was pouting, and Hermione decided that _this_ was the cutest he'd looked all day.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I was only kidding. Nobody in Gryffindor is as funny, charming and attractive as you are, remember?" she said with a smirk.

"Except for Fred," George replied. "But I don't want you kissing him."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't. Angelina would punch me! So, why are you here? Do you want to finish our International Warlock Convention project? We have to present it on Wednesday."

George looked scandalized. "I don't do homework on Sundays!"

"Oh really? What day do you do homework?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"That's a trick question," George replied. "You know very well that I never do homework. The reason I'm here is to rescue you from this horrific Arithmancy you are doing. Come on." He stood and pulled her to her feet. They were nearly to the portrait hole before she had a chance to respond.

"Where are we going?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading! Please review!! I hope you liked Vicky's black eye!_

_I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm kind of stuck. Does anyone have a favorite location at Hogwarts where you could go to be alone? Let me know! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George! _

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for beta reading this for me!_

_OK! So here is their date! Thanks so much to Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for the secret library idea! And thanks to Mjrkrantz for the special dessert idea! See... I listen to you guys. _: P

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Thirteen

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as George led her through the portrait hole.

"I already told you. I'm your knight in shining armor, rescuing you from the perils of your homework!" he said gallantly. 

Hermione snickered. "I happen to like doing homework," she said. 

He gasped. "Don't ever say that again! That's scandalous!" He took her hand and led her through the halls of Hogwarts. When he noticed that she looked slightly annoyed at being dragged about, he stopped and placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. 

"Where are we going?" she asked again. Hermione held no chance fighting against her curiosity. 

George sighed. "I'm not going to tell you where we're going, because it's supposed to be a surprise. Ready?"

She pouted. "I suppose."

George raised a hand from her shoulder and gently ran his fingers along her jaw. He held her chin and tenderly kissed her lips. Smiling, he pulled away slowly. "I think you're going to like this. Now, we need to be really quiet," he whispered as he peered around the corner, "and you can't tell anyone where we go."

Hermione's curiosity was piqued as she was lead down stairwells, along dark corridors and past some dusty, unused classrooms. Every fiber of her being wanted her to question their destination again, but she forced herself to remain quiet. They were nearing the dungeon corridor when George stopped and pulled back an ancient tapestry to reveal a narrow passageway. 

Hermione gasped. "Whoa, where-" but she was cut off by George's fingers on her lips. When she was quiet again, he took her hand and led her down the hallway which was lined with dusty candelabras that George lit with his wand as she followed him. They came up to a door on the left which George opened by muttering "Alohomora". He stood aside and placed a hand on Hermione's back to guide her through the doorway. He smiled at her wide eyes as she stood just inside a stone room with alcoves and shelves filled with many volumes of ancient books. There was an empty fireplace with two plush chairs and a small table. 

"George, where are we?" she whispered as she stared at what was literally the room of her dreams.

"I'm not sure, exactly. Fred and I found it last year when we were hiding from Filch," he said as he urged her further into the room. Hermione began a slow circuit around the shelves, carefully examining each book. George leaned against the wall inside the door and watched her in the golden glow of the candles placed around the room. His heart was beating quickly, but he thought he had made a good choice by bringing her here.

"Oh! This book is really rare!" she muttered as her fingers trailed along its spine. "Am I allowed to look at them?" She pulled the book from the shelf after she saw George nod. He watched as she carefully opened the book and lovingly turned a few pages. While she was occupied, George strode to the fireplace and magically started a warm fire. He just watched Hermione for awhile as she read the titles of numerous tomes, occasionally stopping to pull one down and skim through it. She occasionally let out a gasp or giggled with delight. He'd never before seen someone so enthralled by books. 

After awhile, Hermione turned to try to see where George had gone, and she spotted him sitting and watching her. "Sorry," she said with an embarrassed smile. "I got a bit carried away. Some of these are extremely rare. Who owns all of these priceless books?" she asked as she took one of the books over near the fireplace.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps Dumbledore," he answered. "Come sit with me. I have something for you."

She sat in one armchair with the large book next to her while George sat in the other. "Really? What is it?"

George motioned to the small table, and a platter appeared. He lifted the lid to reveal a chocolate fudge cake. "Well, I asked Harry and Ginny what your favorite kind of dessert was. They both said chocolate cake, so I took their word for it," he said with a hesitant smile. "There's always room for more dessert, I always say!"

Her face broke out into a gigantic smile as she jumped out her chair and wrapped her arms around George's neck. "Thank you! I love chocolate cake!" she said as she kissed him. As she pulled away, she looked into his eyes questioningly. "Uh, George, is this our first date?"

He took a deep breath as he pulled her onto his lap. "Yes." He was reassured as she continued to smile. "And maybe there could be more, if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Hermione lips were on his, and her fingers were running through his hair. She turned in his lap until she was completely facing him. "I think I'd like that." George let out a deep breath and laughed. Hermione asked, "What's funny?"

"I can't believe it worked," he replied as he played with her hair. "Fred said I didn't have a romantic bone in my body, and Lee told me you'd hex me if I got the dessert wrong. In fact, Ginny seemed to be the only one who thought you'd want me as your boyfriend." 

Hermione giggled from her perch on George's lap. "Of course Ginny was right! She already knew how much I wanted you. She's a very good guesser." 

"So, exactly how much _do_ you want me?" he asked with a wink.

"Hmm… not nearly as much as I want that cake," she joked as she grabbed two forks and they began to eat. After awhile, she asked, "So can we come back here again? I saw about sixty books I want to read." 

"We can come back from time to time," he said as Hermione set down her fork and wrapped her arms around his neck, softly kissing his lips. 

She pulled away. "Only from time to time?" she asked with a pout. Then she leaned in and kissed him more forcefully.

"I meant, we can come back whenever you want," he whispered as she moved her lips slowly down his neck. 

He buried his hands in her curls as she pulled away from his neck and whispered, "Only whenever I want?" George moaned quietly as she ran her fingers down the back of his neck and played with his hair. She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to his Adam's apple and slowly trailed kisses up until she reached his mouth again.

He muttered, "Fine, we can move all of your things down here and stay forever," as she released his mouth and chuckled at the surprised look on his face. "Just as long as you keep up the snogging." 

"Deal," she whispered as they resumed their pleasurable activity. It was well after curfew before they returned to Gryffindor Tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked their "first date", and I really hope it wasn't too fluffy for you! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Curious Predictions by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione believes that Divination class is useless. So what happens when her predictions start to come true? How will she handle a prediction concerning George Weasley and herself? Hermione/George! _

_Thanks to AsanteSanaSquashBanana for beta reading this for me! __Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories! Please review this if you like it!_

_THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!_

Chapter Fourteen 

When Hermione woke on Tuesday morning, she was almost in hysterics. She and George had a project due the following day, and their sock puppet presentation wasn't completed yet. She couldn't believe that they had been spending all of their time snogging and none of it working. As she wandered down to the Common Room before breakfast, she saw Fred and George emerge from their dorm room. She had half a mind to lay down the law, and tell George they absolutely needed to finish their project with no snogging involved. But when she saw him, he just looked too cute.

George yawned and then smiled as he spotted her. His hair was all ruffled from sleep, and his shirt was untucked as he walked over to her. "Morning, love," he said as he leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. Before she had a chance to reprimand his lack of dedication to the International Warlock Convention of 1289, her heart positively melted. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled up at him and mumbled, "Yes."

His stomach rumbled loudly. "Wanna walk to breakfast?"

"Sure, but do you remember what tomorrow is?" she asked as a group of Gryffindors headed for the Great Hall.

George froze in place. "It's not your birthday, is it?" he asked with wide, startled eyes.

Hermione laughed at his shocked expression. "No, my birthday was six months ago! Tomorrow is the due date for our project, and we aren't finished yet!"

"Oh, that thing. I thought it was something important," he replied with another yawn. "We'll finish it later."

"We'd better! I've never waited this long to complete a project, ever!" she said as her voice got higher with each word.

"Calm down. It will be fine," he said as he kissed her cheek and took a seat next to his twin.

* * *

"Have any good dreams lately?" Hermione asked Neville in Divination that afternoon. 

"Only a scary one where my Gran turned into the giant squid," he shuddered.

"Oh, that's really creepy," she said. "I should probably consult the text for that one." She turned toward Ron and Harry, thankful that Ron was finally acknowledging her presence again. "Guys, may we borrow _The Dream Oracle_?" Ron passed her the book without looking at her. He was obviously still displeased that she was seeing George. 

"Ok, thanks," she said as she turned back to Neville. She skimmed through the text for a few pages as she formulated a prediction for Neville's dream. "I think it means you need to avoid really short people or else bad luck will find you? That's odd. If that's true, I don't see how you'll manage to go to Flitwick's classes."

Neville laughed. "It doesn't matter. I already have bad luck. Your turn… tell me your dream."

Hermione tried to remember the details of her recent dream. "I was eating a tomato and watching a run rise while admiring a ruby ring."

Neville scanned the book then looked up at her. "Hermione, do you have an attraction to the color red?

Hermione blushed as she immediately pictured George's hair and lips. "Maybe?"

* * *

"George! Don't!" Hermione squealed as George threatened her with a jar of glitter.

"Hermione, I told you, already, the puppets don't have to look perfect! And if you don't stop fussing with them, I'll start another glitter fight," he said as he shook the purple jar at her.

They were finally finishing their project together in the Common Room. They were too hesitant to return to the library and Madame Pince again with socks and glitter. "Ok, I'll stop fixing the puppets as soon as you put that jar down!"

"Deal," he said. 

They proceeded to write a script for their sock puppets. Actually, Hermione wrote most of the script while George played around. 

"Well, it's nearly midnight, but I think we're done!" Hermione said as she beamed at George.

"So, this means we can spend our time snogging again, right?" he said as he assaulted Hermione's face with soft kisses, making her squeak with pleasure.

The following day after classes were finished, each Gryffindor student was crammed into the Common Room with Professor McGonagall. The students were sitting with their project partners while they listened to each group drone on and on, reading essays on their particular topics. Hermione was intently listening to Dean Thomas and Romilda Vane read their essay on the Great Goblin Uprising of 1515. She was even jotting down notes from time to time. George, on the other hand, was next to her, propped up against her left shoulder and sound asleep. Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall looked ready to fall asleep as well. 

When Dean and Romilda finished their presentation, McGonagall and George were both startled awake by a smattering of applause. "Very nice presentation. Thank you, Miss Vane and Mr. Thomas," McGonagall said while stifling a yawn. "Next, we will have Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Come on!" Hermione hissed as she shook George completely awake. They moved a curtain into place in front of the other students. Then Hermione charmed the sock puppet warlocks into place above the curtain. She glanced at McGonagall and noticed that the Head of Gryffindor actually looked interested in their odd presentation. 

"Let's kick some arse," George whispered as he and Hermione ducked behind the curtain and started their presentation. They charmed the colorful sock-warlocks to follow the script that Hermione had made. The students began laughing as the socks were speaking in strange voices. While the puppets were discussing the politics surrounding the convention, George and Hermione grinned at each other. They realized that they had easily pulled off the most interestingly weird presentation out of the entirety of Gryffindor House. 

Then suddenly, one of the glittery puppets said, "Well, it's not bloomin' likely that we'll resolve that sort of poppycock at this bleeding convention!"

Hermione gasped and immediately turned to George. "What did you do?" she asked with wide eyes. She saw him stifling his laughter. She was glad there was a curtain separating them from the other students and their teacher.

"I changed some of the script," he said while laughing. "No harm done, right?"

Hermione's jaw dropped as another puppet said, "You nasty spotted prancer, we'll talk about it now, or my name isn't Joan of Arc!"

The students erupted into fits of giggles. Hermione sneaked a peek at their teacher from around the curtain and noticed that she was holding a handkerchief over her lip and trying not to laugh. 

"George! McGonagall is laughing!" Hermione said as she finally started to giggle. 

George was doubled over in pains of laughter as he gasped out, "Of course she is! This is a bloody brilliant script!"

Another puppet suddenly blurted out, "If we don't end this boring convention right now, I'll run around starkers!" Then all the puppets stopped talking, took a bow to the audience and disappeared behind the curtain with Hermione and George. After a few seconds of silence, everyone erupted into applause and cheers. George took Hermione's hand and led her around the curtain to take a bow. They were both red-faced from laughing, and they noticed that Professor McGonagall was applauding them along with their peers.

"That was… interesting to say the least," she told them as the room grew quiet again. 

"Yes professor," George began, "but we did exactly what you wanted us to. We managed to make an interesting project about The International Warlock Convention of 1289."

Hermione needed to cover her mouth and pretend her laugh was a cough. Professor McGonagall merely shook her head as she called the next pair up to read another boring essay.

* * *

Hermione and George were once again the talk of the school for the following week. Everyone in Gryffindor House had spread word of their entertaining presentation. Students in the other Houses were disappointed that they weren't there to see it. McGonagall even enjoyed it enough to give them an "Exceeds Expectations" for their grade. And to top everything off, Ron was finally talking to both Hermione and George again. He decided that anyone who could make Hermione enjoy that puppet play was worth her company, even if it was his brother. 

As Hermione walked to Divination on Tuesday, she couldn't help but reflect on all of her predictions that had come true over the past few weeks. It was difficult for her to admit that something she despised could actually warrant some truth, but with George by her side, it was becoming easier. In fact, she hadn't been too disappointed by any of the predictions yet.

Once she reached the classroom, she took her seat with Neville. "Here, Hermione. You go first today," he told her as he handed her their crystal ball. 

Hermione took the sphere in both of her hands and gazed into its depths. As the grey and purple swirls disappeared, she began to see the forms of two people. It was still somewhat foggy, but it looked like an elderly couple, laughing together, very much in love. As the swirls turned into more solid forms, she recognized a much older version of herself gently holding hands with a distinguished, older George Weasley. "_Sweet Merlin!_" she thought. "_We're going to grow old and grey together!_"

Suddenly the crystal ball fell from her hands and onto the floor as she gasped, "Sweet Merlin!" 

She saw Trelawney scoop up her beloved crystal and start to march over as Ron, Harry and Neville all gasped, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

A devilish grin crossed her face as she imagined years of loving a complete prankster like George. "Yes, everything is perfect."

* * *

_THE END!_

_I hope you enjoyed my story! Can anyone find the line from Monty Python's Flying Circus? :)_

_I really loved writing this story! Please, please, pweeeze Review! Thanks so much for reading!!_


End file.
